


Weeks 4, 5, and 6

by definitely_indecisive



Series: A Harmless One-Night Stand [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega!Gabriel, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of the pregnancy.</p><p>NOTE: Never written Sabriel before, my apologies if it's bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeks 4, 5, and 6

_4 weeks_

"You sure you really want to move in with me and my brother? I mean, then we can't have rough sex in the middle of the kitchen." Cas gave him a pointed look.

"Dean, you're pregnant. No more rough sex anyway."

"Cas--" Dean whined, but Cas put a hand over his mouth.

"I want the child to grow up with his uncle Sam near, and I also think a house with a study that we can turn into a children's room will be better than a small, stuffy apartment." Dean was quiet after that, seemingly brooding. Cas sighed, but let Dean work out whatever he was going to say.

"...What about your job, Cas?" Dean pointedly did not look at him. Cas wrapped his arms around his mate, pressing a small kiss to the side of his neck before snuggling his face in. He breathed deeply, relishing in Dean's scent.

"My boss and I are pretty close, Dean. I'm pretty sure I can ask for a desk job. And well, if I can't, there are always more jobs out there." Dean seemed to relax then, a sigh working itself out of his body, before he melted into the embrace.

\----

_5 weeks_

Dean woke up, an awful feeling shooting like fire through his veins. He quickly shot to the bathroom, barely making it before he started vomiting. It felt like he was barfing his damn insides up. He hacked and continued to do so until he felt like he couldn't anymore. Afterwords, he slumped down, laying his head onto the cold linoleum.

"Fuck. Pregnancy is a bitch. And I'm only five weeks in." He groaned weakly. He attempted to swipe his hair away from his forehead, but he was sweaty it just stuck. He groaned again.

"Dean? Everything okay?" Cas appeared in the doorway, tiredly rubbing his eyes. When he seemed to realise what had happened, he walked to Dean and settled down next to him. A soothing hand drew circles into Dean's arm.

"Just fuckin' peachy, Cas." He shot a small smile at his mate.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Dean." Dean scoffed, but his hands immediately traveled to his stomach. He stroked the barely-there bump. Well, it wasn't even a bump yet. It just looked like he was chubby. It did feel sort of substantial when you put your hand on it, though.

"It's worth it, for this little buddy. Doesn't mean I enjoy having to do this shit though." Cas's hands joined his, and they were silent for a bit.

"I wonder what gender it is, Dean...Our child. Who will it look like more?" Dean closed his eyes, imagining mixes of Cas and him on both genders.

"Either way, they're bound to get my good looks." Dean opened his eyes and flashed a big grin at Cas, feeling a bit of energy return to him.

"You doofus." Cas smiled back at him, albeit smacking his arm lightly. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed, sleeping here wouldn't be good for you Dean." Cas got up lithely, offering his hand to Dean. Groaning, he managed his way back to his feet. Cas dragged them both to the bed, and despite the sweat and vomit breath, they ended up curling up together and falling asleep.

\----

_6 weeks (POV Sam Winchester)_

He'd learned the retching in the morning and middle of the night wasn't hurting Dean or his baby, but it did nothing to soothe his nerves. He was glad there didn't seem to be constant sex, but he was also wary about living with the couple. They were sometimes sickeningly sweet, and it made his heart ache. On one hand, he was so happy for his brother and if Cas ever did anything to hurt Dean, he wouldn't be in anything but a hospital bed after that.

On the other hand? It reminded him of how sickeningly lonely he was. Yeah, he had his brother, but there were things a brother couldn't do for you. He wanted someone to embrace, to wake up next to in the morning, to love without restraint.

And considering how old he was and the fact that he was a lawyer, he didn't think he'd find anybody at this point.

Well, that's just how life goes sometimes. He was instead trying to focus on planning a surprise baby shower for Dean, set four weeks from now, so Dean would be slightly showing. Well, he hoped at least. He could only keep it secret for so long.

The door rang, shaking him out of his thoughts. Dean and Cas had gone out to do something couple-y (he didn't want to know the details as of the moment), so he was the only one here to answer. 

He sighed as he got up and made his way down the stairs. He opened the door, still in his business suit from going to the office earlier, and he saw a short man with golden hair standing there. The man whipped around, and Sam was hit with the full force of the man's warm brown eyes.

"Hey, uh, Cassie here?" His voice seemed a little shaky, but Sam just noticed the box in his hands.

"No, he and Dean went out somewhere. Who are you?" The man scoffed, loosening up slightly.

"I'm Gabriel, Cassie's step-bro. What, he didn't mention I was coming over to bring some of the stuff he left at my apartment complex?" Sam's attention had been split between watching the man's lips and attempting to listen.

"Ah...no, he didn't." An awkward silence ensued, and Sam shuffled out of the doorway. "Come in, you can put that down anywhere."

A small smile spread across the man's face while he walked past. Sam caught a whiff of his scent, and _holyfuckingshit_. He was too goddamn old for this. Seriously, he found his one and only true mate that happened to be his brother's mate's _step-brother?_ He sighed deeply. Fuck him.

Gabriel stood up after depositing the box on the ground, and turned to Sam. Only, his smile faltered and his mouth seemed to drop open a bit.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're fucking 7 feet tall." And with that, Sam's trepidations seemed to loosen and he laughed.

"And you're only three foot tall." Gabriel laughed at that.

"Bit taller than that, golly giant. So, what's your name?" The man made his way over to stand in front of Sam.

"Sam, Sam Winchester." Gabriel's eyes seemed to smolder. Sam felt arms wrap around his waist, and he returned the gesture.

"Well, Samsquatch, I think I'll enjoy getting to know you a bit better. Y'know, considering."

"Considering we might spend the rest of our lives together?" Gabriel just smiled up at him. Sam leaned forward, on impulse, and kissed his forward. He was already feeling affection for the smaller man. He leaned down into his ear and whispered, "I think I'll enjoy getting to know you better, too."


End file.
